neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
A-Squad S.P.D. Power Rangers
The A-Squad Rangers are a group of five fictional characters in the Power Rangers universe. They appeared in the television series Power Rangers: S.P.D., and had a pivotal role even though they were unseen for much of the series. The A-Squad are the first original team of Rangers, and are the first truly corrupt team of Rangers in the Power Rangers franchise (instead of being brainwashed into evil, such as Tommy, or being created as evil, such as the Psycho Rangers). History The A-Squad was the Space Patrol Delta Academy's elite Ranger team, the defenders of Earth. During their early appearances in the series, they only appear morphed and are sent out to face the newest threat to the planet's safety. However, the A-Squad were already corrupt; Bridge sensed "something off" with their aura in the first episode, but didn't have the chance to find out what. In the episode "Confronted", the A-Squad is sent to the Helix Nebula to defend it from Emperor Gruumm; this was a trap, and contact is lost with them in "Walls" after it was made clear they were being overwhelmed. They were considered "missing in action". (In this episode, A-Squad Red's voice was distorted in editing to sound male instead of female). Unknown to the Rangers, the A-Squad had survived and had defected to Gruumm's side, wanting to be on "the winning team" (as stated in "Endings"). They bide their time, destroying the SPD Gamma 4 base for unknown reasons (confirmed at conventions and in interviews by the show's producers), before finally faking a crash-land on Gamma-Orion and sending an SOS to have the B-Squad 'find' them alive. The B-Squad Rangers soon became frustrated when Cruger abruptly dismissed them to debrief the A-Squad and they realized that they were once again "the reserves, zord cleanup detail," as Jack Landors put it. (Ironically, Jack and Z were never the "reserves", as Jack put it, since they joined SPD almost before the A-Squad disappeared). After a year of being Earth's main line of defense, they were pushed aside. However, at the end of "Resurrection", the A-Squad revealed their true allegiance and kidnapped Commander Cruger. Following this treachery, the B-Squad battled with the A-Squad. Despite the A-Squad initially having the upper hand, B-Squad managed to overcome them with a combination of smarter battle tactics and S.W.A.T. Mode. Escalating the battle, the A-Squad upped the ante by unleashing their own Megazord, which transforms from Broodwing's drill vehicle. A battle ensued, but when the Delta Command Base was overtaken by Broodwing's forces and transformed into the Delta Command Megazord to destroy the city, the Omegamax Megazord was disabled and the Delta Squad Megazord was destroyed. After the B-Squad had recovered, they recovered the S.W.A.T. flyers from the secret underground zord bay – which only Bridge had known about – and used the S.W.A.T. Megazord to destroy the A-Squad's Megazord, finally defeating them. The A-Squad was found guilty of treason and contained by the B-Squad with their Delta Morphers without a further fight. As a consequence of this action, and at the request of B-Squad – who felt that they were B''-Squad rather than A-Squad – the A-Squad "ranking" was retired. In the pages of Jetix Magazine, the A-Squad makes an appearance in the S.P.D. comic strip in the two part "finale" of the strip, "Invasion". Here, they are brainwashed by Gruumm as opposed to corrupted, and turn on the S.P.D. defense armada orbiting Earth. They are disposed of by B-Squad after a brief battle in the following issue and are not seen again. Their ranking is given to B-Squad for defeating Gruumm and Omni. Powers The full capabilities of the A-Squad are unknown. They have the ability to morph instantaneously without using a Delta Morpher, and their Ranger suits are heavily armored, suggesting greater endurance. Their primary weapons are large and powerful laser cannons, but they do not appear to have anything beyond that. Aside from the Delta Runners, they were shown piloting a Zord that could transform into a drill-based vehicle. It is presumed to be of S.P.D. origin, due to its cockpit design and various "S.P.D." decals; however, its outward appearance, when compared to other S.P.D. zords, suggests it may have been modified heavily. In terms of fighting ability, they are said to be the best of the best; however, once the B-Squad converted to S.W.A.T. Mode and had equal armor and weaponry to the A-Squad, they were able to easily defeat the A-Squad. It has been speculated that the A-Squad underestimated the B-Squad's skills and were caught off-guard. Rangers * '''Charlie (A-Squad Red)': Portrayed by Gina Varela, Charlie was the only one of the five characters to be named, in the credits at the end. She is a Hispanic human female and is the first female Red Ranger in Power Rangers history, the third female leader, after Delphine and Jen Scotts, the second Hispanic Red Ranger, after Rocky DeSantos, and the second female Hispanic Power Ranger, after Z Delgado. She is also the first Red Ranger since T.J. Johnson in Power Rangers: Turbo to not have a Battlizer (Casey Rhodes and Scott Truman have since also been non-Battlized). Charlie was extremely arrogant and contemptuous of the B-Squad. She was especially outraged by the idea that the A-Squad could possibly be beaten by their "inferiors." * A-Squad Blue: An alien male of an unknown race voiced by Nick Kemplen. He is the first non-human Blue Ranger since Cestro of the Aquitian Rangers. * A-Squad Green: An African-American human male voiced by D.J. Sena. He is the third African-American Green Ranger, after Damon Henderson, the Green Galaxy Ranger, and Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger. * A-Squad Yellow: A blond Caucasian human male voiced by Greg Cooper II, and the third out of four male Yellow Rangers. * A-Squad Pink: An Asian human female, portrayed by Motoko Nagino but voiced by Claire Dougan. She is an Asian Pink Ranger, after Cassie Chan. Suits The A-Squad suits were kitbashed together from various sources, most recognizably the re-molded helmets from Power Rangers in Space. The updated helmets featured silver trim around the visors with an S.P.D. badge above the visor and silver vents adorning the top and sides of the helmet. The Black Space Ranger's helmet was repainted green for this series. The actual suit is motocross padding. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional police officers Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005 es:Escuadrón A